infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Olavimmanuel
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Infinity Blade Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Deleting Pages Hi! I've just made an About page, but then decided to move it onto the main page instead, since it should belong there. I have tried searching for a method, but I can't seem to delete the old About page. Is there any way you can help me with this? Thanks. Adminastrator I do know alot about wiki from a different wiki... Can you please tell me how I can become a adminastrator? I would like to become one lol. La EternidadTalk Userboxes I have made some userboxes so please come check out my page Userboxes La EternidadTalk ps I am still wanting to become an administrator... and I would love for more userbox ideas :D Your point... I can completely see your point... I was kind of kidding on becoming an admin... I might as well try though! La EternidadTalk Userboxes I personally love the finished product of a user box... and I would still love for more ideas... mean while please add a page like: Community:Administrators and list all the admins... it would make it easier La EternidadTalk Article Deletions / Redirects If you wouldn't mind, please edit some of the articles, or simply delete them. For instance, the Bloodlines - Levels page could be deleted, as it immediately redirects to the Bloodlines Page. Also is the Easoleum page - there isn't an Easoleum, it's Ealoseum, and I have a fear that people won't recognize that, and perpetuate the mistake. SilentMind 23:18, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Tab Why am I under the userboxes tab? I am pretty sure I shouldn't be under there.({ >}) > 00:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC) DieDrei Re:admins I don't know if it was you who told me about how cool the userboxes were... But I have to admit.. I kind of lost interest in Infinty blade... Because it always crashes and won't work anymore. So as the result of that I lost interest in the wiki that has the game on it. Sorry, I wish I could be more help and help out, La EternidadTalk